


[ART] Heatwave

by mortmere



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, Groping, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: A hot summer day wanes into a sultry evening at Starsky's house.





	[ART] Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a 1970s porn photo - but I admit I dared to tuck Starsky in. Leaving something to imagination, lol!  
> It's my usual photomanip/paintover/freehand mix. (Those interested in the technique, please read [my post on Dreamwidth](https://mortmere.dreamwidth.org/14097.html).) 
> 
> (I started working on this in early July, but it was too damn hot to do even fanart back then. Now, though the outdoor temperature has dropped to freezing point, I was sweating over this piece again: I'm not entirely happy with it, but decided it's good enough to be posted. Now on to other things...)

If you want to download/view the full-size, zoomable image or there's an issue with the embedded image (like not being able to unzoom it on a mobile device), [please click here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/88f27f5b46182a17865024901e585c46/tumblr_phfb40Qsd71r9c8slo1_1280.jpg).

If you want to download/view the full-size, zoomable image or there's an issue with the embedded image (like not being able to unzoom it on a mobile device), [please click here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/88f27f5b46182a17865024901e585c46/tumblr_phfb40Qsd71r9c8slo1_1280.jpg).


End file.
